<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a study in love by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288566">a study in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma is on a quest to discover the meaning of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a study in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>There is a four-letter word that the world has agreed on to use when faced with a very complex feeling that warranted a separate set of letters strewn together.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kenma thinks it’s a bit funny, to have a word to describe something that humanity has been struggling to identify for as long as they could remember. He’s inquisitive to a fault, the blue of his robes testament to that trait, and in his lifetime had conducted numerous ventures of research to get a glimpse of what it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>None of them came to fruition, as the beasts he observed didn’t really speak the same language as he – and his Durmstrang friends were of no help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“It’s… nothing that you would expect.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hinata’s voice had an air of fondness in it that swayed Kenma, but the point still stood. <em>Nice sentiment, still unhelpful.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t notice the crinkle in his brow until a hand reached over, smoothing it away with a gentle tap. Golden eyes came to focus, following the trail of a familiar pair of eyes that seemed to sparkle with impish delight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pudding for your thoughts?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he accepted the pudding cup, rolling his eyes at the stupid little joke you never seemed to let go. Scooting over, he popped the lid open and took a bite, humming in content at the sweetness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence stretched on, but neither of you minded. There was something in being at astronomy tower that brought the two of you at ease. Perhaps it was the difference from your point up high to the ground below, and the space that stretched up above, that calmed the usually deafening thoughts in your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though the night brought about the cold winds of the nearing winter, it was merely a kiss that Kenma’s warming spell allowed. Taking a sip of your water, you nearly tumbled off the window at the next words that fell from his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was thinking about love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Coughing on your drink, it took you a moment to compose yourself. “<strong>Okay, maybe I’m crazy, but did I just hear you say that out loud?</strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cracked a smile, pleased with himself for catching you off guard. “Say what out loud?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pouted, shooting him a wandless jinx in retaliation. For the next few moments, the astronomy tower was filled with the sound of your laughter and the crackle of electricity as you chased each other down with (usually) harmless combat spells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slumping against the stone windowsill, you caught your breath while Kenma lifted the warming spell from the two of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you think love is?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sneaking a glance, Kenma took notice of your features under the starlight. Your eyes were closed as you relished the icy winds, your lips etched in a smile as your fingers splayed forward to coax more into your direction. He wasn’t sure, exactly, what he expected, when he asked you that. He doubted he expected anything at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The warmth that bloomed in his chest and crawled to his cheeks were not of a spell either of you casted. But if it was any indication, it might have something to do with the way you met his, head tilted at your reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn away, focusing on the blushing sky to hide the embarrassment on your face. If you had been a second slower, you would have caught the same pink hue on the faux blond’s – but that’s an issue for another time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all, he was more than willing to embark on a journey of exploration to find such precious knowledge – so long as he was spending it with you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>